Resident Evil 3 Dario Rosso
by LeechCharmer
Summary: This is yet another one of my RE sidestories. This story delves deeper into the life of Dario Rosso, the guy that Jill meets at the beginning of RE3. Read how he lost his daughter in the horror of R.City. Look for a Reference to RE: Outbreak ! :)


**Dario Rosso**

**A Resident Evil 3 Side Story**

September 28th

1:13 PM

Dario Rosso walked into the diner with extreme caution. The only place he would expect to find his daughter, had been abandoned and partially trashed. He searched the kitchen but found nothing but a few extra 9mm bullets and a Raccoon Sharks brand baseball bat in a corner.

Her daughters boyfriend, Jacob was the waiter here, well, before the disaster that is. The last time he saw her was at Stagla, the local gas station. They both agreed to split up. Dario was to search for his mother, while Kaley went to find Jacob. "I want you in the area we agreed on before sunlight do you undertsand me? With or without Jake. Stay out of alleys and if you see anyone thats still alive bring them with you, that is only if their not wounded."

Kaley laughed, "What if Jacob is wounded? You do know i'll be carrying him back here...I'm not going to leave him behind." Dario stared into the eyes of his only daughter. 19 years of age, but the attitude of a 40 year old. "Sweety, you know I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you, I'm just worried thats all."

She walked for the front door, grabbing a candy bar from the rack, not like anyone would miss it. "Dad, I love you." She opens the door and leaves.

That was over 8 hours ago, and she's not here in the diner. Dario walks to a serving counter and leans over to scan the dining room once more. On the floor near the left of the entrance he saw a pink piece of cloth. He ran over and picked it up. kaley had on a pink this be hers? He looks to the left and sees a hideously disfigured body lying up against the wall, as if propped up by someone.

He couldnt tell who or what it was for that matter. Was this human? He walks closer and sees a name tag beside the body. It read Jake. _No....If Kaley saw this, theres no telling what she would have done..._Could the thing that killed Jacob have attacked her?

Suddenly the body lunges towards Darios left arm. "Arrgg Get the hell away from me!" he struggles to free himself from the monsters grasp. it ripped at his arm, freeing the left sleeve from the jacket. He pulls away and kicks the zombie in the face, blood splattering on the wall behind it.

The zombie finally lets go but with Dario's sleeve in its hand. While it was stunned by the kick Dario quickly made his way to the back of the diner to hide, maybe it thought he had left. Dario peeked through the service counter hole and watched the abomination sitting on the floor.

It acted as if it weren't even hurt. Looking down to the floor, it let out a soft moan and amazingly stands on its feet. He dropped the sleeve of Darios jacket on the floor and stumbles around the front of the diner.

Dario watched in amazement as it headed for the front door and opens it. _Who the hell is responsible for this?_ Why isn't Umbrella, or the police doing anything?

Dario walks over to the corner and grabs the baseball bat. He raised it in the air and gently slid his hand up and down the wooden surface. _I can't die here...This isn't the way to die. No..I won't die like this. I can't! I've worked too Damn hard to get this far.! _Dario walks over to a set of pipes up agains't the wall. He pulls back the bat and swings as hard as he could for the center pipe.

BOOM. the pipe explodes and Dario is thrown back 10 feet and he hits his head on the wall. The pipes started spewing a white gas, Dario got up and walked out of the back door with the bat in his hand.

Well, if they're alive, they're damn lucky. They know where to go. he limps through the alleys, slowly making his way to an old factory at the back of the hotel. If Kaley wasn't there, she had to be dead... There was no way she could survive any this.

Dario turned a corner and ran right upon two zombies feeding on a body. He slams the bat into both of their skullls instantly killing them. Walking over to the nearest dumpster, he opened it and threw the bat in. "I'm done" he conviced himself. No more.All I do is wait. Get to the factory and wait.

After 15 minutes of walking through the shadows, cautiously watching his back Dario made it to the factory entrance. He walks in and closes the door behind him. "Kaley?" He scanned the large room, and yelled again. "Kaley? Are you here?" No answer.

Sudenly a loud explosion comes from the left, it sounded like it was like 2 or 3 buildings down. Dario got up and slowly moved down the stairs and walked around to find a safe spot to hide. "Perfect." In the very back was a trailer complete with a lock on the doors. _This should hold me off untill the police get here._

He starts to climb up into the trailer when he hears the door on the far side open up. Dario jumps down and runs to greet the intruder. It was a young female. She wore a black skirt and a blue tube top. _Oh no...This is my spot_

The young woman walks to the top of the stairs and glances at Dario. There was a fierce look in her eyes.

She looked up and spoke. "A survivor...OK We've gotta get out of here..." Dario looked up at her as if she was crazy. "What?! What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside?" The woman responded with a long sigh and walked closer to Dario. "I'm sorry about your daughter but there isn't gonna be any rescue we HAVE to get out of here!"

_She'll just end up getting me killed. She'll lure them right to me. _Dario tried an intimidating voice tone, "NO! I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather starve to death in here, then be eaten by one of those undead monsters! Now leave me alone!"

He runs over to the abandoned trailer and jumps up and into it. He closes the doors behind him. He could hear the footsteps of the woman come closer. "I told you, i'm not leaving! Just get away from me...."

About five minutes later he heard the door shut, she must have been gone. _Poor girl. Its too bad she had to die so young._ Reaching into his jacket he pulls out a small notepad and his butane lighter. he lights it and sets it on a nearby box.

Taking the pen from its holder on the notebook, Dario began to write his last journal entry.

_This was Raccoon City. Once a beautiful midwestern town, now turned into a living nightmare. My family is gone. Maybe I should join them in death. It would be better than trying to survive this hell forsaken place._

Death would be the only option he would have soon. So there was only one thing to do. Go to join his loving family.

Dario Rosso held the notepad up to the small light of the lighter and wrote the last few words of his journal entry. He thought for a long time what he would write, and finally he decided to end it like this:

_I never would have pictured my end to be like this. I had so much left to do. Rather than becoming a salesman, I should have tried my hand at being a novelist. It's what I've always wanted, but my mother would only tell me you have a long way to go.  
  
Why did I ever listen to her?  
  
But this looks like the end for the great Dario Rosso, novelist extraordinare. Cut down before his prime..._

-DarkMindedGamer-_  
_


End file.
